


Happier

by thathardcoreshipper



Series: Where It All Leads Us [1]
Category: Evansson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, it is not a happy ending story, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathardcoreshipper/pseuds/thathardcoreshipper
Summary: What if, what if, what if.. evansson did happened. But they realize that theplatonic friendship is better then romantic relationship.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing evansson and romanogers fanfic. Please be nice ;)  
> English is not my first languange, so forgive me for misspelled and bad grammar.  
> *basically I put Ed Sheeran - Happier on replay while writing this story.
> 
> ENJOY! :)

“Right?” Scarlett conving Chris about the joke that she tells.  
It’s not really a funny joke, but the way she tell the joke and her expression make him crack up.

He laugh and holding his heart. “Noo, stop”

  
She laugh together with him. He always love when she laugh and her nose wrinkle.  
They were on a break, while waiting for their scene.

“I mean, thats what Colin told me!” His smile become stiff after hearing that name, but he still trying to show her how genuine he is.

  
“Oh yeah?” He look at his coffee in his hands.

  
“Uh-humh” she sipping her coffee and her smile wider as she remember her new boyfriend.

  
He look at her and notice how happy she is. Part of him is hurt, cause when they were together she never been this happy. But now, she always smile from ear to ear.

  
“So..” he nudge her, and gave her a playful smile.

  
She look a him, trying to read what his next sentence is.

“What?” She keep the smile bright.

“Ohhh, you are in love!” He tease her.

“Aw stop!” She playfully slap him in his arms. “We’re not like that”

“Dont be shy” he tease.

He knows if he knows more that this it would hurt him. But once you care for someone, you just cant stop caring. Even the relationship is end.

“Aw, c’mon! Now you’re like the media..” she hold his arms. To stop him for asking another questions.

He just laugh and decided not to push any further. He knows that she doesnt like when he pushed it.

They stay in comfortable silence. He stole a glance at her. Her eyes looking straight to the front. That green eyes that he adores.  
Her eyes bring back memories.

 

 ** _FLASHBACK_**  
They were in berlin shooting the scene of the airport fight of #teamcap and #teamironman.

He notice her zoned out and biting her lower lips. He sat beside her.

“Hi” he said and look at her.

She look at him and smile “hi”. She then let out a sigh.

“Whats wrong” he touch her knee as an assurance that he there and care.

She look at his blue eyes. And let out another sigh.

“Do you have time later?” She said.

“After the shoot? Yeah.”

“I have a good wine in my trailer” she gave a simple smile.

“I’ll come over” he said, without she needs to asked him to come. It just how they comunicate, and its like they can read each other minds.

She smile at him, a genuine one “great”

 

_**...LATER THAT EVENING...** _

“So.. i think, im getting a divorce” she ended up her story.

He just there, next to her. They sat side by side in the small sofa in her trailer. She finished her glass of wine and pour another one. There’s unshed tears in her green eyes.

He put an arm around her shoulder.

“Im so sorry for that” he said and kissed her on the top of her head. Her tears fall down to her cheek.

She let out a bitter laugh. “I guess, monogamy and relationship is just not fit me.” She said bitterly.

“Shh..” he rub her arms. “Hey” he make her look into his blue eyes. “No, dont say that. Listen, this just one of those bitter lesson that will make you better” he said trying his best to ease her pain.

She laugh at his words. “Hmmph.. feels like hearing a lecturer from my grandpa” she said “I guess, you are a grandpa after all, not only Captain America”.

“Well, that grandpa is dating her ex-gf niece” he try to light up the mood.

“Oh gosh, seriously Chrissy. Thats icky!” She wipe her tears and roll her eyes at him.

He laugh and tuck a hair behind her ears. “Well, that what me and Emely think, but not the others” he shrug and pour more wine.

She smile and lay her head to his shoulder. Being friends with him for a decades make her never hesitate to make a skin contact.

She sighing. “I feel bad for Rose” she said suddenly.

“Hey, I know, I’m no expert in relationship, I’m not married and just broke up (again). But I know, how worse it is when you have to grow your child in “unhealthy” family. Where there’s no trust, no love” he said and playing with her hair.

She let out a sigh, this one a long one. “Yeah, it might be for the best” she then look at his eyes.

His blue eyes caught her green eyes.

“Thank you” he said and kissed his cheek.

He put a hand on her cheek and she lean on it. “Anytime”

 

_**PRESENT** _

“What?” She said when she caught him looking through her eyes.

“Just remembering a good old day” he said and sipping his coffe. “Let’s go, its our scene next” he held out a hand to her and she take it.

 

_Baby you look happier, you do_  
_I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_  
_But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_  
_Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, it’s not done yet :3


End file.
